Knife Called Reality
by We Did It For The Glory
Summary: A Side Story off Arrow's stories. OC is not Dragonborn (Obviously) I got stabbed by reality, I woke up in a foreign place, in the very place the rebellion king resides. If that wasn't bad enough, I find out that my sister, my crazy care-free sister, is Dragonborn and has to save the world as we know it. Can't she be normal, just once?
1. Chapter 1

**So hey, I know I've got another story on but this wouldn't leave my head and hey, I talk about Axel all the time, he deserves a little but of the spot light**

* * *

My vision blurred, I couldn't see. My breath was laboured, I could barely breathe. My ears were ringing, I couldn't hear. My throat was dry, I couldn't scream.

I crawled on the cold hard ground; I could feel the braches tear the tender flesh on my face, leaving bleeding cuts. My hands were hurt and blistered, I couldn't move anymore, collapsing to the ground I managed to scream. "Arrow!" Then all went black.

I floated in the void of darkness, I couldn't feel anything, was this death? But then, I was pulled from this discomforting peace, into my pain ridden body with the sound of voices surrounding me.

"Who is he?" I could barely make the words out as I drifted from the state of unconsciousness into being awake then back again. The voice, it sounded female but of which race I could not figure.

"No idea. He keeps screaming Arrow, but that's the Dragonborn's actual name, only a select few know that." It was low and gruff, it had to be a Nord, but was I in Skyrim, I don't remember where I was... I don't remember how I got here.

"He looks like her, maybe a bit younger." The female observed.

My eyes flickered open slowly and I tried to sit up but was hit by a wave of nausea, causing me to fall.

"Easy there boy." The Nord said. "What's your name?"

"It's... It's... Axel..." I croaked out. I felt a cup of water lifted to my lips and the glorious cool liquid sooth my aching throat.

"You remember how you got here Axel?"

I shook my head, trying to see him better but my eyes were still blurry, I could only make out blonde hair and a muscular figure.

"You're in Windhelm, we found you near Riften. What were you doing there?"

"I... I... don't know..." I said sadly shaking my head.

"You kept screaming the name Arrow, who is she?" He asked, he knew the answer, I could hear it in his voice, and this was more of integration than a simple questioning.

"My sister, yeah, my sister." I raced through my mind trying to find a memory of her.

He looked over to the woman. "I'm inclined to believe him, the resemblance is uncanny. From what I remember, Axel is the brother on the run while her twin is the enemy." The woman stated.

"I don't know, is it worth the risk?" He asked.

"If he is truly her brother, Arrow may kill you for not letting him remain, especially in the state his is in."

"Very well, I am Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion, your sister is away currently and I shall accommodate you until she gets back." His voice took a tone of authority as if he had to prove something, but he was doing well in this war, unless... it was all my sisters doing.

"Then it is true, my sister did betray." I thought aloud, sitting up slowly. "But why? She didn't try and kill the Emperor, she could have gone back."

"Your sister chose what was right for the Nords." His tone was almost vicious, it was obvious my sister had been there and I truly wonder why. Then again my sister was always unpredictable like that time she...

"I am Ilura, I have had the pleasure of meeting your sister, and she has spoken on you fondly." She was a dark elf, but something was off...

"Where is she?"

"Well..."

* * *

**I know, a little short but I think short first chapters are the best. What do you think? **


	2. Killing and Protecting

**Just enjoy!**

* * *

Ulfirc looked at me long and hard, as if unsure how to answer my question. The dark elf Ilura watched me with concerned eyes, as if something was wrong.

Ulfric finally sighed. "We don't know where your sister is, the last we heard she was travelling to Whiterun with that lover of hers."

"Arrow didn't take lovers she just fucked people." I know, that's a bit of a blunt thing to say about my sister but the worse thing is that it's entirely true. She didn't do relationships, they involved being tied down and been loyal. My sister's biggest flaw has always been commitment issues; I was honestly surprised that she'd stayed in the rebellion for so long.

"She talked of a boy she trained and grew up with." He said crossing his arms. "She said she couldn't kill him and it seemed that she was confident he wouldn't kill her."

My mind was slow and blurred, but a name stood out from among the rest. "Tacitus, he wouldn't hurt Arrow, he owes her a couple."

The true reason was beyond my current state of mind, it was true he owed her a couple but there was always an ulterior motive to it. He let her run, he could have gone after her but he stayed, he let me run and he could have easily caught and killed me. He was fast enough to dodge my spells and a much better swordsman then I but he didn't do anything, he looked away.

"I will leave you; I will send a message to your sister as soon as possible." He swept out of the room, leaving me in silence; the dark elf had followed, leaving me alone.

I pondered my thoughts as I thought back to our childhood. Arrow had always had a wavering loyalty to the empire, once mother had died it broke, she only served to protect us. Then she was accused and all hell broke loose, my sister, the sister who would tuck me in at night and hug me when I cried, killed an entire legion of soldiers, by herself. No mercy, no regret, they were dead and she killed them.

Our father stayed behind, to protect us, he gave his life for us and that made Arrow more determined to betray all that she had once served. We had run, we were almost of Cyrodiil when we were stopped by our own brother, he only saw the empire, not love for his own family, and he wouldn't believe his own blood over the empire.

That's when she told me to run, when soldiers poured out from around us, the odds were bad, 10 elite soldiers against my sister but she killed them as well, only just managing to stop herself from slitting Geoff's throat. That was the last time I saw her, my final memories of my sister could have been her in blood lust.

I guess my sisters greatest fear was loss, she'd seen more death than a seasoned veteran, seen people she'd grown up with fall dead beside her and I honestly think it haunted her for so long until she became cold. That blood lust was her final straw breaking, she'd lost too much and it was killing her.

My greatest fear was losing my siblings; I lost both on the same day, neither to death but to hate. The hate that had formed between them because of the empire ripped me away from them, I wandered by myself for so long until I found a safe haven but only too soon I was found.

I had to leave and so I left, I found myself travelling near Skyrim, in Morrowind, I don't remember entering Skyrim but it must have happened or else I wouldn't be here. If I am honest with myself I should have left Tamriel and tried to find other land, far away but that dream is unrealistic and while my brother and sister still draw breath I cannot leave.

"You fear for your sister?" I looked up to see Ilura, the Dark elf. I didn't hear her entre, nor did I sense her presence. Something was off about her but I would bide my time and wait for my sister before I dare delved into it.

"You say my sister is that of an _Aka, _but does that make her any better than a _bet, _it seems like she is still causing _bal, _she has not _chi_ she is still _dun._" I said with my head in my hands.

"You speak my dialect rather well." She said, her unnatural eyes watching me closely.

"I can only speak few words, you should here my sister." I sighed. "My sister is part dragon but I don't see how that makes her any better than the beasts themselves, how she is supposed to defeat, she can still cause death, there is no change there, to her it will be a curse."

"How can you be so sure?" Ilura asked.

"My sister never relished in the kill, maybe she does now but she saw herself as a curse upon humanity, from what I understand about the Dragonborn it has given her other means to kill and it hasn't changed her but in her eyes cursed her further." I sighed and looked at my pale hands, they were burned and scared from all the spells gone wrong, it brought up memories of my family that I wished I could forget; they were of a time when we had a family not survivors.

She continued to watch me waiting for me to speak to continue but I was unsure if I could, all these memories were so hard to remember right now and I wished it to stay that way.

"She was the heir of the family but also protector of the Emperor. She was the star child, she was the better mage, better thief and better warrior out of the three of us but she always envied the freedom we had but that never effected how she was with us, she loved us. She would have given her life to save us but when Geoff turned his back on her; I don't know what broke her worst, the loss or the betrayal." I stared at the cold bleak stone floor, tracing the cracks with my eyes trying not to think, not to remember but the harder you try the more memories come.

"You said she'd give her life for you." Ilura stated, knowing that this would gain more information from me.

"All she was ever trained to do was kill and protect, it's all she has ever known, her love to us was her undying protection, and she'd give away her life to protect mine. She almost did..." I looked back down to the cracks upon the weathered stone, trying to become as cold and as isolated, but, of course, that was my sister's forte. She was better at everything, she had to be. "She and Tacitus were second to none, nor neither could beat each other but when they worked together they were unstoppable. Maybe not so much now, clouded mind leads to clouded vision."

"You have an older brother, yes?" She didn't let me answer. "Do you know where he is?" I shook my head letting my curly mess of black hair fall over my mellow green eyes. "Is he the enemy?" I shrugged; I was only thin, built like a mage, well because I am a mage.

"He may be your enemy, but it he truly mine? I am on a side of the war or standing on the side lines?" A look of annoyance passed though her blood her eyes. "Is he truly an enemy of my sister, his twin? I don't think he could posses the hate to strike her down but she might be able to kill him, I wouldn't put it past her."

"She has changed, a lot, it seems." And then she left, leaving me alone once again in the confines of these cold dark walls.

"Where are you?" I whispered to the silence in the air. "Why are you never here for me anymore?"

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it, I'm liking the idea :) Just tell me what you think **


	3. Have you met my sister?

**Yeah, chapter 3 is up! Just sit back and enjoy the music...**

* * *

My sister was never a normal child. Maybe because it was the power swelling within in her, the ability to kill anyone at a flick of her wrist but I always found myself blaming the empire, they created the weapon she was and took away her innocence. I've always kept these thoughts to myself; the elves would have had my head if I dared speak them.

"What's your poison?" A deep voice asked. I jumped and looked around to see Ulfric standing in front of me, he towered above me, and I was barley 5'8 while he must have stood over 6 ft.

"I... I... don't drink." My words were stumbled just like my thoughts. My thoughts mainly contained my sister; on one hand I wished for my sister to be back here with me but on the other I knew this was selfish she had other things to do, I was too old to be babied.

"Your sister does, holds her alcohol better than a Nord." I saw a smile appear on his lips, it seemed to be one of affection maybe even adoration but my sister wouldn't sink so low to bed a Nord... would she?

"I'm still not yet fully trained with my magic." I said sheepishly, my cheeks red from embarrassment. "If I got drunk my power may seep out and burn this place to the ground... and I am only 17."

"Only?" Ulfric questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. He walked to one of the seats by the hearth and sat on it, he looked almost ordinary on the wooden chair just gazing into the fire but he still held himself with authority and pride... maybe this was why my sister had followed him. "Sit." He ordered, shocking me with his commanding tone but I sat opposite him, staring at the cracks in the walls.

The silence seemed to drag on for an age, neither daring to speak in case the silence was broken.

"So who is Tacitus?" I knew this question would come; Tacitus was a man drawn between two things, or so I believed. The Emperor wanted him to kill Ulfric and if Arrow got in his way, her too. Geoff didn't want her dead either but I was never sure about Tacitus, my links to the empire were very limited. Arrow and Tacitus could be closer than lovers at times but as distant as enemies the next, I could only hope that he wouldn't see Arrow the way the empire did but I shouldn't have worried, she was strong enough to stop an attack but it was proven back in the empire that a battle between them could only be won by luck.

But if what Ulfric said was true, if they truly were working together, it could mean so many things. The only problem was he'd never leave the empire, not for my sister, not for anyone. I suppose the empire was all he had after my sister left, even then she was only a friend, a person who saw him every day of his life but I'm guessing nobody ever saw him for who he really was or how he really felt but that day may never come.

I felt Ulfric's expectant eyes on me, almost the same ones my sister used on me but not quite. "What do you want to know?" I asked with a sigh.

"He trained and grew up with your sister, yes?" I nodded slowly. "When I first met her she had an undying hate for the Empire and anyone who stood with it, why is he so different?"

"He is the same as my sister, both trained to be weapons, both trained to know nothing better than to kill. Never to know love or hope, just there to inflict pain; I guess the empire never got the perfect assassins, they both felt and well... my sister loved – I'm not sure about Tacitus." I replied, wringing my hands. It was a bad habit, my brother said it showed uncertainty but my sister did it when she was embarrassed, so I guess I picked it up from her.

"Your sister said he was just another victim of the empire, what did she mean?" He gazed into the fire, his words seemed to flow out without him speaking but they seemed so honest and true.

"They wouldn't have become what they are without the empire, my sister views herself as a curse inflicted onto people by the empire, if I may take a guess, I'd say she also views the same of Tacitus and so both victims of the Empire." I explained, maybe not explained but these are what I believed, and the only story I can tell. "She may have loved him at one point, I am uncertain if it was as a lover or as a friend but she loved him. I honestly doubt he'd let anyone that close to him, he was always cynical and blunt, my sister just fucked people, taking a lover was pointless to her."

We descended into another silence. He could have asked my any question in the world but he'd never get what he was looking for. It seemed that he wanted to know if my sister loved Tacitus, or at least where her heart stood by. I doubted she loved him, she seemed incapable of that kind of love, she never had intentions to marry or to ever settle, she always thought her career would end on a point of a sword. Maybe that's why she sealed herself of from love but Arrow... she was strange... she loved in her own way but never the way everyone else was seeking for.

"So your father was killed by the empire?" I nodded sadly, I still hadn't come to turns with, and sometimes I wished I could wake back in the empire, with my family still there, still together. It took me years to finally let my memories of my mother lay to peace; I'd always seemed to be the softer one of my siblings.

"He was put to death because of an accusation that he had a part in the attempt to assassinate the empire." I wasn't going to butter it up; I only put the facts on the table and contained the ever blazing hate within me for the Emperor.

"Your sister came here with a loathing for the empire, everything they do appears to fuel her hatred of them. How do you feel about it, do you share the same blood lust as your sister or are you neutral upon this subject?" I will admit, I always thought Nords a dim witted race of men but the way he structured his questions, the fact he made you give him the answers he wanted and didn't leave you the options to dodge around the question, it honestly impressed me.

"Blood lust seems a little light..." I growled. Ulfric's eyes lit up, he probably saw me as a potential ally, maybe even looking past the Nords mistrust of magic but wherever my sister went I would follow. "If my sister fights this war then I want to as well."

"You sure you can handle all the blood, mage?" A smug smile appeared on his face, his grey eyes filled with a rebellious fire that my sister's eyes and maybe even mine once shone with.

"Have you met my sister?"

* * *

**So, little Axel is joining the war huh? Better Arrow is going to love that... **


End file.
